Tres propósitos
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Jugar con el nombre de su novio es divertido. Por eso, de vez en vez, lo llama Yuratchka con tres propósitos diferentes. [Viktuuri. Fluff. Viñeta. Post-episodio 12. Leve insinuación a lemon y Bottom Viktor].


**Disclaimer:** YOI es propiedad de Kubo y Yamamoto (Diosas de Diosas).

 **Prompt:** Viktuuri 'vida dómestica' en Rusia. Post-episodio 12. (Gracias a mi amiga HelenaRize-san por sugerírmela, i'm freaking shaking).

* * *

 **Tres propósitos**

.

.

En las mañanas de entrenamiento, es Yuuri. Por las tardes, durante las comidas y las cenas a solas, es _Yuu-ri_ –cortando el nombre con designio porque las mejillas del muchacho son un show digno de verse como respuesta. A toda hora, en todo lugar-. Viktor podría morir mañana y lo que querría como última voluntad sería ver al chico japonés escandalizarse de rojo hasta las orejas por su culpa (suya nada más, no la del feroz frío ruso, esa es algo irrelevante).

Muy aparte, hay un apodo más. Uno _especial_ que, a diferencia de los otros, provoca en Yuuri reacciones prometedoras. Por eso, de vez en vez, lo llama Yuratchka con tres propósitos diferentes.

.

El primero consiste en el interesado, cuando quiere evitar regaños de parte del patinador más joven, al olvidar algo en la lista de compras o adquirir juguetes nuevos –e innecesarios- que darle a Makkachin.

―Viktor, es bueno que no tengas problemas económicos, pero no gastes el dinero a la ligera ―es lo que suele decirle, dependiendo de su humor, en un tono de voz neutral.

El pentacampeón se limita a sonreírle. Sus palabras "L" centellean, sin vergüenza, en cada una de las lagunas que tiene por orbes, esperando que los ojos achocolatados detrás del armazón azul las note. _Nada_ -nadie- _me hace más feliz, Yuuri._

.

Al hablar del segundo propósito, nos estamos refiriendo al afectuoso. El _casi_ favorito de Viktor. Ese que surge en los momentos adecuados e inadecuados cuando le arrebata los lentes a Yuuri para ponérselos él –sin importar que no vea un carajo- o, algo más gracioso, como abrazar a su pupilo-rival por la espalda –a mitad de la pista, con Yurio asqueándose en una esquina y Yakov gritándoles que 'no es momento de juegos' en otra - cada vez que logra hacer un salto de incuestionable perfección, similar a la interpretada en Yuri On Ice, mientras recarga la barbilla en el hombro del menor, susurrando para que sólo ellos dos puedan escuchar:

― _Yuratchka_. Eso fue precioso. Si continúas así, tendrás más posibilidades de conseguir el oro esta vez – _lo mereces después de todo, lyubov_ -. Si yo no lo gano primero, claro.

Aquí puede obtener dos respuestas que provocan el mismo resultado. La más predecible –porque Yuuri no tiene ganas de seguirle el juego- es un tímido y adorable: ¡Vik-Viktor!

La otra, la preferida de ambos, es cuando Yuuri voltea el rostro para hacerle frente al reto imponente que es su entrenador-contrincante, con una sonrisa que refleja seguridad a cierto grado.

El chico ruso no puede evitar reírse al percatarse que ese día es uno de esos.

―No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de colgarme el oro antes que tú. Cuando menos lo esperes, tus labios estarán besando _mi_ medalla ―exclama el muchacho, triunfador y atrevido, apenas tocando el pecho de Viktor con una de sus manos, sin apartar la mirada.

 _Ah, es demasiado._

.

Es entonces cuando viene el tercer propósito detrás de _Yuratchka_. El pasional. El -ahora sí- favorito del mayor. Designado para robarle el aliento a Yuuri entre besos fogosos y caricias insolentes. Con el chico japonés que desnuda su Eros para él, conforme se dedica a dibujar marcas roja-purpúreas en cada segmento de piel, y pinta sus interiores de blanco caliente, que amenaza con derretir sus íntimas paredes.

―Mmm, Yuuri, ah, Yuuri… ―se escucha gimiendo, desesperado, implorando por más. Los espasmos posteriores a sus orgasmos lo siguen volviendo recluso de la infame lujuria.

 _Y yo he de ser preso tuyo por siempre, Yuuri._

―Viktor… ¿quieres más? ―jadea el susodicho, volviendo a colocar los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

 _―Yuratchka,_ por favor, por favor, sí… ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ―responde de buena gana, llevando sus manos a la espalda de Yuuri para dejar su propia marca al ser tomado, de nuevo, con ímpetu. Agradeciendo que su flexibilidad les ofrezca la oportunidad de seguir probando infinitos ángulos hasta consumar su energía, al volverse uno solo incontables veces.

.

Después de toda la montaña rusa colmada de emociones que suspiran el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki, no cabe duda de que el tercer propósito es su favorito. Pero Viktor no desprecia a los otros dos. Cierto es, que no puede, porque todos forman parte de sus palabras "L" que recaen en cierta joya reluciente, dorada y redonda con forma de anillo, el cual combina preciosamente con el de su novio.

.

La vida que escogió desde el momento en el que permitió que lo sedujeran con torpeza y palabras atropelladas a causa de una borrachera (¡Viktor sé mi entrenador!). Esa vida es la exclusiva razón para darle la bienvenida a una palabra casi olvidada, descuidada por veinte años.

 _Amor._

 _._

 _Y yo, he de ser tuyo por siempre, mi amor. Mi Yuuri._

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé qué rayos hice acá para ser mi primera viñeta de este año. La verdad ¿? Sólo quería jugar un poco con Viktor... I guess...

Pero espero les haya agradado algo. That's all.

¡Gracias por leer! :)

 _update 22/01/017: OMG, es lindo ver que si hay personas que disfrutan ver a Viktor de uke. Es lo más hermoso de la vida, right? (Aunque, siéndoles sincera, soy más del team Viktor/Yuri sukes). But still. ¡Qué mono!_


End file.
